What's Left of Me
by LoserLikeSkeeter
Summary: Emma gives herself up as the first Lost Girl in order to save Henry from Pan's clutches. Hook has a plan, but so does Peter Pan.
1. Chapter 1

"There's only one thing that I know he wants more than Henry." I whispered, pushing myself up from the stump which I'd been resting on, "He wants the Lost Girl more than he could ever want Henry. We've got to make a deal."

"Lost Girl? Wait, what do you mean?" Mary Margaret inquired, her eyes growing huge with worry, "Emma –"

"If it is the only way to get my son back, I'm willing to do anything. Now we've just got to find Pan." I snapped.

"Emma, think about what you're agreeing to here," David tried to reason, "We still don't know what he's capable of –"

"She's right, you know. It's the only way you'll get Henry back." Hook interjected, "Did you ever consider this? Peter Pan has been perpetually single for hundreds of years. Of course the Lost Girl would be invaluable to him."

Leave it to the pirate to bring it straight to _that _place. I didn't care, though. At the moment, he was the only one on my side, so I was going to have to take what I could get, "I'll make a deal. I'll tell him that he'll let Henry go and provide you all safe travel back to Storybrooke."

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" David asked. He had pure torture in his eyes as Mary Margaret walked off into the woods to calm her own panic, "We can find some other way."

"No. Pan's covered all of his bases. We've got to just do it." It was then that I moved even closer to him so that Regina and Hook wouldn't be able to make heads or tails of what I was saying, "Make sure that he's okay, please. Let him think that I'll be back soon."

With that, we began our trek back to base camp. Very soon thereafter, I felt a hand on the small of my back and breath at my ear, "Do you have a plan?" Hook asked.

"Nope, but I'm sure you do."

"I'm working on it." He admitted.

"We're going to need a little bit more than that." I whispered, beginning to pick up what was left of our makeshift camp.

"Peter Pan," I called into the camp, as I felt Mary Margaret tensing a hand around the bow she had holstered, "We've got a deal for you."

"And what might that be?" a childish voice inquired from behind me, "You want your son back."

"No, actually I don't. They do." At his inquisitor brow quirk I murmured, "I'm willing to give myself over to you – the very first Lost Girl – if you promise to release Henry to the care of Snow White and Prince Charming. And promise them safe passage back to Storybrooke or the Enchanted Forest or wherever the hell they want to go."

Without so much as a hesitation, he let out a smirk, "You've got yourself a deal."

With that, Felix led Henry out from the woods and he fled toward us, "Henry," I gasped, as he ran toward me and hugged me around the waist, "Get out of here, Kid. They're going to take care of you. I'll be right behind you."

He ran off in the direction of Mary Margaret and David, and they scattered into the woods moments later, "You know you'll never see them again." Pan tormented.

"I know that. But he doesn't need to."

"And you can forget whatever notion you have of Hook coming to save you. As soon as he's off this island, he'll forget all about you."

"I know that, too." I admitted, "I'm an orphan. You know that. That's why I'm here. Listen." I snatched the pan flute off his hip and blew into it, making the music which captivated the first Lost Boys, "I can hear that. I'm one of you."

"Well, then, Lost Girl. Let's get the introductions out of the way."

A/N: Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. I think I'm really going to like writing this. Please don't let me have any silent readers. Everybody leave a comment, at least to let me know if you liked or disliked it. Thanks! xMags


	2. Chapter 2

"How are you faring, Emma?" Pan asked, pulling me out of my reverie, "Are you cold?" he inquired, offering me a blanket.

"No." I mumbled cooly, clutching my mug of coffee tight for the bit of warmth I could get from it. Of all the outlandish things I'd experienced in Neverland, the fact that they had _coffee _here was probably the most incredible – even though it was brewed over an open fire, "I'm f-fine." I grumbled. I was completely lying and he could see right through my act.

"You're turning blue." He scoffed, tossing the blanket at her feet, "You made your choice, Emma. You didn't have to submit yourself to this."

"Yes I did." I insisted, looking his glumly in the eyes, "Because I wasn't about to let your darkness destroy what little light my son has left."

"You know, this isn't evil – what we do. It's a natural response to the position that we've been put into. We, the lost children, deserve every happiness that everyone else does, and yet somehow we never quite seem to make it there. That's all we're looking for – our happiness."

"How am I supposed to believe that? You've done nothing but pull my family apart." I countered.

"Not true. You should know. I've been working with your family for generations." That statement caused his lip a slight quirk. It was the first genuinely human emotion I'd seen pass his face since the day we arrived in Neverland.

I quickly shook the thought of a semi-human Pan out of my mind, "You're not making any sense."

"Snow White is your mother, yes?"

"Yeah, you know that. Everybody knows that. It's a part of the prophecy thing that everybody is so worried about." I snapped, "What of it?"

"Snow's mother's name was Margaret. Her mother's name was Jane. And Jane's mother was –"

"Wendy." I gasped in realization.

He sat down across from me, causing me to heave myself further into the underbrush, "In her youth, Wendy was convinced that she loved me, but I saw her as nothing more than a mother figure. She promised she would never grow up, but of course she did.

"After several years, Wendy's daughter became my newest plaything. There really wasn't any hope for her, though. Wendy had taught her that fairytales were only figments of the imagination, so it was only a matter of time before she began to grow up as well."

"But Margaret was a different story." I added.

"Now you're catching on, Darling." He chuckled, "Margaret was the first mother I brought to Neverland that didn't stay a mother. I fell in love with her, but she never did love me." A glassy look covered his eyes as he thought back, "She became greedy over magic. She believed that without magic she had no power, and even at fourteen years of age, she knew power was everything.

"That's why when she met the king of the Enchanted Forest, she left me in the dust and ran off with him. She was sickly and weak and left him a sickly daughter – Snow White. Snow White was a first of her kind – a child of two realms, but she was loved unconditionally and she knew it, therefore I could not sway her. But then there was you – the Lost Girl – so misunderstood, hurting – just like us."

"So you're keeping me prisoner because of something my crazy relatives from five generations back did. I'd hate to be the one to break it to you, but in some civilizations, that's what they call criminal insanity." I scoffed.

"Fine, then." He snapped, "Be a Lost Girl or be a prisoner, but you will not leave this island alive."

It was then that I fell back against the tree once more, feeling my palm scrape something hard on the ground. I lifted my hand gingerly to find a small pool of blood forming in the palm. Upon later inspection, I'd realized that it was a shard of the mirror that we had left with Henry in order to communicate.

I grabbed a piece of glass off the ground quickly and the reached for the blanket Pan had left at my feet, throwing it over my head as I made my call home, "Hello? Can you hear me?" I whispered, tapping against the glass, not that I thought it was going to do any good.

Suddenly, though, a voice came over the other end loud and clear and it shocked me. For the most part, I hadn't expected this to actually work, "Regina!" I called, "Did Pan do good on his promise?"

"Yes, he did. We're en route back to Storybrooke as we speak."

"And how is Henry?"

"Blissfully unaware." She admitted, "Hook is keeping his busy."

"I don't know if I like the sound of that."

"For once we agree on something."

"Just make sure he stays blissfully unaware, please. And keep this thing handy in case I need to get a hold of any of you."

"Of course, Miss Swan."

"Now I've got to go before Pan notices anything."

"_Emma?_" Mary Margaret's voice shouted as she ran toward the tiny mirror Regina held in his palm, "Are you alright? Are you safe?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm fine." I laughed at her worry. Honestly, being held captive by one of the realm's most malignant murderers wasn't really as bad as one would think, "Just make sure Henry is okay when you get back to Storybrooke. He's going to be waiting for me to show up. Just make sure he keeps that hope up for as long as possible."

"He will keep his hope up, because you are coming home, Emma."

"I'm going to try my best."

"No, we're going to find a way. We always do." I could see on her face that she knew she had to keep quiet, so as not to draw attention to herself, "Alright, I'm sorry. I love you. Be safe."

"I will."

A/N: Thanks for all of the wonderful comments that I got on the last chapter! I really wasn't expecting that at all for a little random doodle I came up with at 2 in the morning. Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter. Plus, just so that I know you all actually read my author's notes, could you please write "Captain Swan's Pan" somewhere within your review. Thank you muchly! xMags


	3. Chapter 3

"Get up." Pan commanded, nudging me with his foot as I gradually came to, "We're leaving. Get your things."

"What? Why?" I snapped, jumping to my feet as the sleep began to wear away, "We just got here – only days ago. Why are we leaving now?"

I could tell that he was seething, as he turned back around to glare at me, "That damn pirate is back in Neverland."

"Hook?" I gasped, feeling a bit of relief. It was quickly squashed, though, as Pan's smirk grew wide.

"You can lose any notion you may have of getting off this island. Or ever seeing him, for that matter. I sent my hunters out after him and they're hunting him down as we speak."

"Don't do that," I urged, realizing that that was probably the worst possible thing I could've done. I had to think quick and come up with some kind of a motive that would please Pan, "You said it yourself. This island is a trap in and of itself. Let him get sick and die. Don't make us lose anymore boys than we already have."

"Admirable," he scoffed. I was sure that he wasn't convinced, but he gave a sigh of contemplation, "We'll take him prisoner. He'll travel with us. He will not be allowed off the island again."

"You told me that if I came with you, my friends would be given safe passage off the island," I snapped, "I thought Peter Pan never divulged on his promises."

"Oh, he doesn't. But you were the one that seems to have forgotten – I am capable of finding a loophole in anything. You said nothing in your stipulations about if any of them chose to return to Neverland. Now they're all fair game." An evil grin spread across his face, "You should be thankful. If it were anybody else making your plea, I'd just kill him."

"This is not fair."

"I never said it was going to be."

Almost as soon as he walked away, I pulled my tiny piece of mirror from my pocket, praying it would activate once more. I now lived with the worry that I would go to use it one day and nobody would be on the other end, "Hello? Is anybody there?"

I didn't have to call out again. Hook's face appeared distorted in my mirror, "Hello, Love. It's been too long."

"It's been two days." I scoffed, taking in the scenery around him. It was definitely Neverland, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to save you and get you home to your son."

"No you're not. You're going to turn around right now and run for the hills. Pan wants to take you as his prisoner. He's got the Lost Boys out there looking for you right now. We're about to move camps. There's nothing you can do."

"I haven't quite expelled all of my options yet, Darling. I'll let you know when I'm getting close. Be prepared to make a mad dash." He insisted, "One of these plans is going to work. And Pan will never see it coming."

"I really hope you're right, because if you aren't, you are going to ruin what little of a repoire I've managed to build up with him. And you will have screwed yourself over, too. There is no way you can win in this situation."

"You just watch me."

I quickly shoved the glass back in my pocket as I heard Pan approaching, "I'm going to rip him limb from limb." I heard him whisper and as I peered out from the brush, I realized he was speaking to Felix yet again.

"Emma, we're leaving. Now." He called, beckoning for me.

"_Wait,_" I gasped, "Let me have one meeting with him. Give me one chance to tell him to leave and if it doesn't work, then you've got two prisoners."

"And why should I do that?" he scoffed, crossing his hands over his chest, "Who's to say you won't run off? Go back to Storybrooke to be with your _blessed _family."

I puffed my chest out as far as it would go and with what little courage I had pent up in me, I bellowed, "Because I won't. I'm a woman of my word."

"Right," he murmured hesitantly, "All right. I'll let you have your chance. But you won't be going alone." He murmured, stepping into my person space and plunging his hand into my chest, yanking out my heart. I fell to the ground in a winded heap, "Pretty cool trick, huh? Got it from your queen."

"Why?" I choked, clinging to my chest as I felt the wound beginning to close up.

"Just a bit of leverage," he chuckled, tossing it like a baseball, causing me to dry heave, "I'm sure you know how this works by now. If you leave this island, I will let you stay in Storybrooke – I'll even let you be with your son. But every day when you lay down for bed at night, you can remember that if you'd stayed in Neverland, your parents wouldn't be dead."

"You wouldn't –"

"Oh, I've killed for far less."

"Fine, then."

"Shall we?" he extended his arm in the direction of the woods as I followed one of the other Lost Boys and Pan took up the rear.

It took a good hour or so of walking before we came upon a clearing, "He's here," I mumbled, "I can feel it."

"Hook!" Pan called tromping into the clearly clumsily, "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"I'm over here, you bloody wanker." He called, beating his way through the brush and into eyesight.

"You've got five minutes." Pan snapped pushing me in Hook's direction.

"Emma, are you alright?" he asked, giving me a once over as all of the Lost Boys seemed to sink into the trees and disappear.

"I'm fine." I whispered, "Listen, Pan is giving me one chance to say this before he releases the Lost Ones in full force." My eyes shot in all directions to make sure there wasn't anybody within earshot, "You've got to get the hell off this island."

"Can't do that, Boss. Not without you in tow." He admitted, "Which we can do now, since Pan was so kind as to give us a head start." He grabbed my wrist and began to pull me off in the direction of what was inevitably our escape. I wanted nothing more than to make a break for it, but I couldn't do it.

I dug my heels into the ground and yanked my wrist free, "I can't – I won't leave Neverland."

"What do you mean – you don't _want _to leave Neverland?" he scoffed, "What are you –" I took his hand in mine and laid it across my cold chest. It was that very same moment that his face dropped, "He took your heart." He deadpanned, "That son of a bitch."

"If I try to escape, he's going to make me kill David and Mary Margaret. It's programmed into my system. Once he commands it, it'll be the only thing I'll be able to think about until it's taken care of."

"Then what do we do?" he inquired. For the first time ever I saw an emotion cross the pirate's face that I had never seen there before. True, honest to God vulnerability.

"I don't know. And frankly, I'm scared out of my mind, but I'm not willing to risk their lives to save mine. Listen, Hook, you did your best. We'll try again some other time."

"Your time's up." Felilx called, trudging into the clearing to collect me.

"You get on his good side, Swan." Hook called as I was pulled off into the bushes once more. Our next order of business was to find a new campsite.

"What did you get from him?" Pan asked as we walked, not even daring to make eye contact.

"Well, he's leaving the island and I'm not going with him. So I'd say the odds are in your favor."

"I'd say that this belongs to you, then." He said, pulling _my _heart out of a small leather satchel bag that he wore over his shoulder, "Shall I do the honors?" he inquired. I spread my arms slightly, giving the largest amount of room possible for him to replace the thing. After all, for all intents and purposes, he was a novice at this kind of magic. I didn't want him breaking my ribs or something.

"You know, I understand why Margaret left this place now." I mumbled under my breath as we continued to trudge further and further into the dense jungles of Neverland.

A/N: As always, let me know what you think and leave a comment letting me know if you do actually read these Author's Notes! I'm totally overwhelmed by the response I've gotten to What's Left of Me. I appreciate every single person whose taken the time to comment, rate, and favorite. Keep it coming! In other news, I'm looking for somebody to make a YouTube trailer for this story! Any takers? I will be willing to give you pretty much anything. There are no limits! Thanks! xMags


	4. Chapter 4

It's probably been a good two or three weeks since I've seen anyone from Storybrooke. Last I heard, Henry was getting agitated that I hadn't found my way back to Storybrooke yet. Mary Margaret was still insisting that it would be best to send Hook back to the island. I continued to insist that without a solid plan, he wouldn't stand a chance. And now I was standing idly by, listening in when Pan felt the need to speak to me and tuning out when he found no use for me.

I had become increasingly close with one of his most recent recruits – a boy named Thomas from Wales. He was an orphan, like all of us, but he was having trouble adjusting to life on the island. Who could really blame him, though? It wasn't exactly the happiest place on Earth. I couldn't let Pan know that I had managed to befriend one of his boys, though. His only strength was in knowing how to destroy bonds. I wasn't allowed to let him break the _one _bond I'd managed to forge.

"Emma," Pan called from his spot nearest the fire, "Come warm yourself by the fire. You're freezing to death."

"No."

"Excuse me?" he rebuked, as the gaggle of Lost Boys cackled, "What did you say?"

"What are you going to do, Pan?" I snapped, summoning up whatever courage I had, "Kill me? Be my guest. It'd beat spending another day in this hellhole. You'd be doing me a favor."

"You know," he chuckled, stalking up to me in the menacing way that only Peter Pan could, "Every time you challenge me – every time you get angry – you become one day closer to losing yourself. When Snow White told you it was simple to lose yourself to the darkness, she wasn't kidding. I mean, look at you. You're already halfway there."

"I – am – good." I swore, jumping to my feet and coming nose to nose with the boy.

"You just keep telling yourself that." He gave me one last fleeting smile before stalking off to the fire once more. Hesitantly, I went to go join the Lost Boys on the fringes of the fire. I had to admit, warmth was something I had missed, as my blanket was beginning to wear thin from all of our travel.

"You are still good." Thomas assured me as I let him under my blanket for the bit of added body heat it offered, "You want to go home, too, don't you?"

"Yeah, Kid. I do." I mumbled.

"Well, Pan tells me that all us lost boys are orphans. And orphans ain't got nowhere to go. Do you have a home?"

"Yeah, I do. In my land I've got a place," I admitted, "And there are tons of people there who love me and would do anything for me. I miss it there."

"Well why don't' you go back?" he asked, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I sighed and looked into the fire, trying to come up with a diplomatic way to say what I was trying to say. Coming up with nothing, I simply came out with the truth, "Peter won't let me."

"But he's good. He would do anything for us. Why wouldn't he let you leave?"

"Because I'm valuable to him." I sighed.

"Well, I can tell that you're starting to hate him a little bit less." Thomas laughed, jumping up from his perch beside me.

"Oh, really," I placed my hands on my hips, "Why is that?"

"It's the first time you called him Peter." He called, sprinting off into the forest with a gleam of joy radiating in his eyes. It was still there and I had to make sure it stayed that way.

"Funny little thing, isn't he?" Pan commented from beside me.

"I'd say so."

"It'll be a pity if he chooses to leave. He'd be very valuable here." He sighed dejectedly.

"What do you mean if he chooses to leave? None of the others ever got a choice in the matter –"

"Because none of the others stood a chance on their own," he snapped, "Trust me, I did them a favor. Thomas, on the other hand, I can see he's still got the light left in him."

I could feel anger rising in me. It felt like he was complete wiggling his way around the topic at hand, but I was going to let him, "Then why did you bring him here?"

"Rehabilitation." He spoke blankly, "When I found Thomas, he had been beaten by the owner of his foster house. Because he had called her Mother. If there is one thing I can't stand it is grown people taking advantage of children. So, when the time comes, I'll let him choose for himself if he wants to go back to your realm and fend for himself or if he'd like to stay here."

"You think you're such a hero, don't you?"

"I know I may seem completely heartless to you, Miss Swan, but I do have a bit of common decency." An impish little smile appeared on his face.

"I'd like to think that Peter, but you really haven't done anything to prove it." I admitted, "You have to earn trust. You can't force it. You wouldn't have to scare the Lost Boys into submission if you just gave them something they could trust."

"I _have _given them something they could trust."

"Yes, blindly. Like the Nazis trusting Hitler." When he gave me a blank stare I waved my hand dismissively, "Never mind. What I mean is, sometimes you have to get down on their level and work with them to find even footing. Most of them right now, follow you because they're scared of you, and they've never known anything else."

"Then, what do I do?" he inquired, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You give them all a choice. You give them the option to stay or to leave and try to make whatever life they can for themselves in the other realm."

This seemed to make him grow angry, "They'll all leave, then. Simply for the fact that they're curious as to what's out there."

"Then you'll let those who want to leave and the ones who stay, you can make strong. You can always find more Lost Boys, Peter."

"I like the ones I have, thanks." He murmured, his eyes growing cold once more, "And I don't need to be taking advice from you. You're a prisoner. You are nothing."

I was wracked with shock as a hand made contact with my face, causing me to fall backward on the ground. I almost felt like I'd been making some sort of progress. I figured if I wasn't going to leave Neverland, the least I could do was give a valiant effort to make some allies while I was here. It didn't appear that Peter Pan was going to be one of those allies.

Feeling like that had taken it out of me for the day, I curled into a corner and pulled out my mirror, "Hey, Emma." Ruby greeted me with a vibrant smile.

"Ruby!" I exclaimed in surprise, "What are you doing with Regina's mirror?"

"Somehow David and Mary Margaret got a hold of it. David had it today at the diner. He'll be back soon. He just stepped out for a minute, so for now you get me. How're things? What happened to your face?" she asked, noticing the huge red mark Pan's hand had left.

"Oh, this." I covered it haphazardly with my own hand, "I just got bitch slapped by Peter Pan." Ruby seemed to be choking back laughter at that statement, "What's so funny?"

"Don't get me wrong, I feel really bad for laughing, but that just doesn't sound like something I thought I would ever hear." She laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." I chuckled back. She was doing wonders for my emotional state right now, "You know, you're the only person from home that I've spoken to who doesn't look at me like I'm a pig up for slaughter."

"I mean, I know you're coming home, so what's the point in worrying about it? You're a big girl. You can handle yourself." She said, "Everybody is patiently awaiting the safe delivery of our Savior back to Storybrooke."

"Well, what've we got here?"Felix sneered, stooping down to snatch the mirror from my hands, "Who is this?"

"It's no one. It's nothing." I whispered, jumping to my feet, "Ruby, don't say anything to him."

"Ruby?" he inquired, "Pretty thing, she is." He held the mirror just out of my reach. I'd been weakened to the point where I couldn't fight him back for it, so I simply stood down.

"I just needed to know my son was okay." I reasoned.

"_Emma, what's going on?_" Ruby called.

"Please, don't tell Pan. We're not conspiring. I just – needed to talk. My family –"

"Yeah, your bastard son and your parents who abandoned you. We all know. We get it." That sent daggers through me, but something about his smirk seemed to give me hope that he was a little bit less on Pan's side than I thought. That didn't mean he was on my side. It just meant his loyalty was lessening, "And I'm not going to tell Pan," he concluded, "but I'm not going to let you keep it either. This is mine now."

He stalked off into the woods to take a look at his new plaything and I slumped against a tree. I wrapped my nearly threadbare blanket around my shoulders and tried to get what little sleep I could. I would need it for what was to come.

I'd seen something in Felix that I had not seen before. The contact with the outside world seemed to had stirred some unfamiliar emotion in him. I thought I might've been able to play to that as one of my advantages. This may be one of my first steps in getting one of the Lost Boys on my side.

A/N: Let me know what you think, please! It really means a lot. I definitely love writing thing story! I'm going to continue updating this one four or five times a week and I will also update my other OUAT story, Trembling Tears once or twice a week as well. Thanks so much to all of my faithful readers!

Additionally, in regards to the person who said that Emma's heart can't be taken – they're in Neverland. Shit happens. And I've got a plan to explain some of the plot holes as well. Rest assured, they won't be holes for long!


	5. Chapter 5

After some time of actually trying to find my own escape route, much the same way as I'm sure Henry had after his first couple of weeks on the island, I finally gave up, realizing that there was absolutely nothing else I could do but wait. Pan was watching me like a hawk nowadays. There really was no way off this island without the help of a fairy or Peter Pan, neither of which I had on my side at the present moment.

One thing that I did find, though, that I now think I may be able to manipulate is Felix's blatantly obvious interest in Ruby. Recently, I'd woken up from a disastrous attempt at sleep only to hear a voice on the other side of the bushes. When I stood to get a better look at the person who's voice I'd heard, I was shocked to find that it was Felix speaking with Ruby via my mirror. The whole thing may have not been so weird had she actually be giggling at something he'd said. I mean, he was one of my captors. She could've at least given an effort to keep a straight face.

I mean, what could he had said that made her cackle like a banshee? He had one facial expression for God's sake. His face was a permanently etched scowl.

Felix seemed to be enjoying her company, though. And you'd better believe that that was something I was trying to work to fit my own agenda.

"What are you doing?" I asked, turning the corner around the bush sharply, as he shoved the mirror into his own pocket, "I would've sworn I heard another voice back here."

"Emma, is that you?" Ruby's voice called.

"Don't –"

"Oh, I'm not going to tell Hook. In fact, I'll let you keep the mirror. No strings attached." I let out, hardly believing the words that were coming out of my mouth. I had the opportunity to demand absolute anything I could possibly want and I chose to say that of all things, "She makes you happy?"

"Very much so." He admitted.

"And you? You make her happy?"

"She smiles when she sees me." He stated blankly.

"Then you do make her happy." I realized, "How long has it been? Over on their side?"

"A couple of weeks, I'd say."

"Weeks?" I gasped. What was weeks in Storybrooke really did feel like days in Neverland. It was clearly enough time for Ruby to find interest in Felix. That was also probably enough time for David and Mary Margaret and Hook to concoct a plan as to my rescue. Perhaps they'd given up and didn't have the strength to tell me.

As far as they all knew, I was still the one with the mirror. So I really didn't understand why, in two weeks, not one of them had attempted to contact me, "Have you seen any other faces in the mirror? Besides Ruby?"

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, suddenly turning back into the old cryptic Felix, who I would definitely never be able to get a word out of.

"Henry –"

"No, there hasn't been any word on Henry. I haven't seen any faces other than hers." I breathed a sigh of relief, even though I couldn't be positive that he was telling the truth. I did have to keep my own hope up, though.

If he hadn't seen anything of any of the others that meant one of two things. One, that they were on their way here now to storm the camp and save me. Or two, they were trying to get Henry back on track in the most normal way possible. I hope for the second option.

Sucking up whatever courage I had, I ducked my head and murmured, "Do you think you would let me speak to Ruby? Just for a minute – just to let everybody back home know I'm okay."

"Make it quick." He mumbled under his breath, leaving the mirror on the ground as he walked to lean against a tree, far enough away that he was out of earshot.

"Emma!" Ruby exclaimed, "How are you?"

"I'm not complaining." I shrugged, "It's gotten a little warmer and there's more food now then there has been for the last couple weeks. How's Henry?"

"Mary Margaret got him enrolled in school again as of about a week ago. She's trying to get him back into his normal routine. He's really worried about you." She admitted, "I've been making sure to give him an update every time I hear something from Felix."

"Every time you hear something? What do you mean? He's been keeping tabs on me?" I inquired, quickly whirling around to get a look at Pan's right hand man.

"I know it may not seem like it, but he's been working to try to protect you, Emma. Don't you think you'd be getting treated like a prisoner right about now? Felix convinced Pan to let you walk freely. Pan wanted to keep you locked in a cage."

"He what?" So all this time I had been barking up the wrong tree. Pan didn't give a rat's ass what came of me. Maybe Felix didn't either, but Ruby did and that influenced Felix into being the only person in my corner, "Do you fancy him?" I asked. The question never felt more awkward. This was something like online dating – different-realms dating.

"I don't know. I've never done this kind of thing before." She shrugged, "But he makes me smile."

"So I've heard." I grumbled, feeling royally confused over the whole concept of Felix having human emotion, and the fact that he had those feeling for Ruby simply confounded the thing even more.

"I mean it, Emma. He really means no harm. He just needs somebody to understand. And I think that we understand him – you and me, the people of Storybrooke."

"What do you mean? What are you suggesting?" I asked nervously, hoping that I wasn't about to hear what I thought I was going to.  
"I'm just saying that things may not be as difficult for him in Storybrooke." She offered, peering halfheartedly through the glass.

"Difficult for him?" I gasped, "He isn't the prisoner here, Ruby."

"Yes, he is." She insisted, "Don't you get it? If you try to leave, Pan will just lure you back to the island, but if he tries to leave, Pan will kill him. He's not worth anything to him. You are! That's why I was suggesting that you could help him off the island."

"No offense, but I'm not exactly interested in playing bosom buddies with the kid who helped in my capture."

"You've just got to trust me, Emma. He means well." She urged.  
I rolled my eyes, finally caving in, "Jesus," I sighed, "You've got yourself a deal."

She breathed a sigh of relief, her stunning smile appearing again, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She whispered as Felix reappeared before me, expecting his mirror back.

"I've got to go, Ruby. I'll see you soon. Tell Henry I love him." I called as he snatched it from my hand, closing the connection between the realms.

"You're going soft, Emma Swan." He sneered.

"Apparently you are, too." I countered, "You want to go to Storybrooke."

"Yes."

"For Ruby?" I questioned.

Carefully choosing his words, he continued, "Among other things."

"But none of those 'other things' require your return to Neverland or mine?" I continued.

"Correct. Once I leave Neverland, I have no intention of returning."

"Then it looks like you've got yourself a partner in crime."

A/N: Please let me know what you think! For some reason this chapter was incredibly difficult for me to write. Sorry about how long it took. Hopefully the next update will be out sometime tomorrow evening! Lots of Love! xMags


End file.
